New Elgante
' New Elgante' is a total conversion mod for Mount&Blade: Warband. It takes place on an island colony known as New Elgante. Overall there are seven factions mainly based on tribes and colonies in Central America. There is no background plot as of yet and the only motivational factor of the mod is to unite New Elgante in an era of peace. However, all of the factions are at odds with each other and peace is impossible until all opposing factions are conquered and assimilated by either the faction you side with or your own faction. Unfortunately this is a very old mod and hasn't been updated for quite a while. However, the mod's creator, under the alias Crossbow Joe, one of New Elgante's companions, claimed to export the mod to the upcoming Bannerlord sequel. Factions Elgante Empire The Elgante Empire wishes to take resources from the island and establish a colony. Unfortunately, they have had no contact with the mainland empire for over a decade, therefore shortage of said resources. This faction is based on the Spanish Conquistadors and resembles the Kingdom of Swadia in the base game. This is only faction where you can buy firearms, which don't have the correct animation yet. Their Capital is Port Horizon. Tribe of Snakes The Tribe of Snakes has the most territory on the island and are based on the Aztecs of Mexico. They are equivalent to the Vaegirs of the base game. They wear very little armor (for now) and prefer to fight with spiked clubs and axes. They have oppressed the smaller tribes of the island for years, but with the Elgante Empire's superior Weaponry and Armor may end the Tribe if there's any Close Contact between the two Factions. The Snake Capital is Snake's Neck. Karkan Tribe The vicious Karkan Tribe are a nation of warriors and hunters living in the mountains of New Elgante. While they still live a Neolithic Lifestyle, they have the largest army of warriors that are capable of overwhelming any opposition, although with the hotfix they have been nerfed slightly. The Karkans often wipe out entire armies when on their genocidal campaigns. The Capital resides on the Karkan Ranges. Rebels The Rebels are ex-soldiers and mercenaries of the Empire who have decided to create their own nation and are fighting a constant guerilla war against the Elgante Empire. Many view them in a negative light for their tendency to recruit criminals into their army, yet tribes, especially the Karkans, feel as if the rebels are on their side and fighting for equality. Their Capital CIty is Alron. They're the incarnation of the Sarranid Sultanate. Lundmen The Lundmen are a relatively peaceful semi-nomadic tribe and were one of the first to make peaceful contact with the Empire. They revere the Elgante horses and most are taught to ride from a very young age, which the Empire regrets for giving said horses during this age. They're the New Elgante Incarnation of the Khergit Khanate. The Lundmen are usually the tribe at peace most often. Their Capital is Lund. The Arlen Factions The Arlen are actually two different factions. There is the tiny Arlen Tribe and the Arlen Barony. The tribe are the last remnants of the Arlen's ancestors and eke out a living on the wide open plains. The Arlen Barony on the other hand has been civilized by the Elgante Empire. The barony is similar to the Incan nobility when they began to adopt Spanish customs. Both factions usually make the same decision simultaneously. The Arlen Factions in retrospect is currently the only faction that can war with itself. The capitals are the Arlen Camp for the Tribe and Arlen for the Barony. Features As mentioned above, the game also adds firearms and two units (both are exclusive to the Empire) which use said firearms (although the reload animation makes it look like its reloading a Pistol). Heroes can also equip said firearms and there is a weapon profiency for them. Several cosmetic changes have been made to fit the exotic setting. The typical arrowhead cursor has been changed to look like a birds feather. The music and title screen has also changed to fit the mod. The way the player character swings weapons has been changed to fit a more 16th Century dueling style where the wrist flicks slightly (this is purely cosmetic). Download A link to Mod DB where New Elgante may be downloaded can be found here. Category:Mods